Buzón de voz
by HarukoU
Summary: Entonces Itachi se dio cuenta de que la única forma de amarle era dejándole ir. Y que lo que había hecho no se lo podía perdonar ningún mortal, ni el dios más perverso. / One-shot. Corregido /


_Hmmm...Este fic ya lo había subido ~ Bueno, lo he corregido y tal, por que antes estaba penosísimo. Qué verguenza, por Jashin-sama! En fin, espero que os guste!_

**Disclaimer:** Itachi y Sasuke pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Pareja:** ItaSasu.

* * *

Ya eran las nueve y media de la noche. Siendo el hermano mayor de Sasuke eso no debería de preocuparle, por tres razones; ellos no tenían padres, Sasuke era ya mayorcito y por último, se _suponía_ que Sasuke debería de estar estudiando en casa de algún amigo suyo. Pero a Itachi si le preocupaba, por que Sasuke no _solo_ era su hermano, Sasuke era su amante. Una oración bastante difícil de digerir para la sociedad prejuiciosa y ciega que les rodeaba. Itachi, con su máscara de _déjame-en-paz-o-te-rompo-la-cara_ evadía a todas horas los obstáculos y problemas que su relación con su hermanito creaban, haciendo su vida más molesta de lo que ya era.

Pero Sasuke era un ingrato, nunca apreciaba lo que _su hermano_ hacía por él. Dieron las diez y media e Itachi dio un puñetazo a la pared con rabia, imaginándose una de las muchas escenitas posibles para su hermano. Estaba harto; parecía la típica esposa desesperada, desvelándose hasta que su marido llegara a casa, borracho y con otras mujeres. Sasuke llegaba borracho y con el olor a otra mujeres y hombres. Se acordó de como se había sentido, cuando un día, le había llevado a la empresa para que conociera a sus compañeros de trabajo. Su pequeño y perverso hermano no perdía el tiempo; le echó el ojo a unos cuantos y en cuestión de una semana ya se los había tirado a todos. ¿Por que Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor más codiciado en todo el archipiélago japonés se dejaba hacer eso? Ni el mismo tenia la respuesta, o es que definitivamente no quería saberla...Cogió el teléfono móvil de la mesa del comedor. Marcó. Esperó. Y la respuesta fue la misma de hacía una hora y media:

-_Buzón de voz, la persona a la que llama no esta disponible, por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal._

Itachi cerró el móvil de un golpe, para luego cerrar también sus ojos, haciendo que salieran lágrimas de rabia, las que ya casi todos los días le hacía derramar su hermano pequeño. Se fue a sentar en el sofá, mordiéndose tan fuerte el labio inferior que le salía sangre y recostó la cabeza entre las manos pensando en lo bonita que había sido su vida cuando tenía solo cinco años. Cuando salió de su ensoñación se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría y entraba un sonriente Sasuke que le miraba como si no hubiese pasado nada. El reloj daba las doce y diez, y si las miradas matasen el Uchiha menor hubiese muerto esa misma noche.

-Vamos a ver, niñato... ¿Tú qué te crees? - Itachi se levantó del sofá y le dio la espalda a Sasuke mirando por el balcón de su apartamento. La noche estaba oscura y nublada y las estrellas que en primavera solían relumbrar ya no se veían. El tiempo parecía reflejar el estado de Itachi.

-¿Que pasa ahora, Ita-chan?- Sasuke se acercó a su hermano, hablándole con esa voz melosa que sabia que tanto le ponía y abrazándole por la espalda pasando sus manos por su pecho. Itachi se lo quitó de encima, con asco y mirándole como si estuviera cubierto de mierda. Sasuke le guiñó un ojo y le señalo la habitación con un gesto de cabeza. El moreno no pudo soportarlo más, era demasiado, había aguantado demasiado y con todo el dolor pero el gusto del mundo le propinó un puñetazo en el boca a Sasuke. La sangre no paraba de salir de esos labios hermosos que el alguna vez había besado con tanta hambre. Le miró con desprecio y pensó que todavía no era suficiente. Itachi no paraba de pegarle, le dio una patada en la tripa y luego le cogió por el cuello y le tiró contra la pared; se le acercó y le levantó por la camisa y alzó su cabeza por el mentón, susurrándole, casi escupiendo las palabras con desprecio.

-Puta barata. Una maldita puta barata, eso es lo que eres.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que lo vecinos del primer piso lo podían oír los golpes, y los de al lado y todo el edificio. Aunque no se quejó ni una sola vez, el dolor era cegador, y tenía forma de defenderse pero no quería. Simplemente creía que Itachi tenía razón y que se lo merecía. Lo que le había dicho era verdad y eso le jodía. Y todo lo que le hacía era por que le amaba, y eso le jodía más aún. El había estado con todos los amigos de su hermano y sabía que se merecía ese golpe en el ojo. El había sobornado a sus profesores con sexo y sabía que se merecía tener el labio partido en dos. Itachi se cansó de pegarle, le dolían los brazos y se dio cuenta de que la sangre estaba ahogando a Sasuke, pues corría por toda su nívea piel de la cara, delineando cada uno de sus rasgos de una forma perfecta y terrible, equilibrándose así con el penoso aspecto de su cuerpo.

-¿Has terminado ya, verdad?- Preguntó Sasuke mientras se arrastraba por el suelo intentando llegar al baño.

-Si. Y ahora, vete de mi casa, por favor. He comprendido que la única forma de amarte, es dejarte.

Itachi desapareció por la puerta de su habitación, después de que su sangrante y lloroso hermano pequeño se fuera, y se intentó convencer de que era lo correcto y de no salir tras él pidiéndole perdón. Aunque después de lo que había hecho, estaba seguro que ningún ser humano ni ningún dios le podría perdonar.

* * *

_Reviews? :3_


End file.
